Greek Animatronics
by FracturedSanity419
Summary: What if Leo was the Puppet and the rest of the seven are the animatronics? Except for one... A/U. M for murder. NO LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there.**

**This is my first fic!**

**Constructive criticism appreciated.**

**The whole Leo dying thing never happened, OK?**

**Disclaimer: FNaF and PJO d...do not... b...belong... DO NOT BELONG TO ME!*sits in corner and cries***

Leo's POV

Leo couldn't believe it.

For once in his life, he did not feel stressed.

He was used to fighting hordes of monsters by the hour and running about in the engine room of the Argo 2 fixing damaged gears and filling holes that Jason blasted onto deck with his spear after missing a monster.

Now, without Queen Dirt Face, all seemed so...peaceful. Leo sighed. This was nice.

BUT SO BORING! He had absolutely nothing to do. Even his trusty tool belt didn't keep him entertained.

Suddenly, Leo had a brainwave. How about he and his friends go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria? He heard that the animatronic there was awesome. And it has really been a while since he has last eaten a pizza.

He ran to the training area, where Percy and Annabeth were sparring.

" Hey, guys, do you want to come with me to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for lunch? There is an animatronic there that is really awesome. I am about to ask Chiron for permission to go." He asked his friends. They shook their heads.

" Sorry, bro. Gotta train. Never know when another evil villain may come and try to attack camp." Percy answered. There was a weird glint in his eyes when he said that. A bit disappointed, he went to find Piper and Jason.

**Rates and Reviews are appreciated.**

**Preview of next chapter:**

**Leo gets into trouble...**

**Que Insane Laughter. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys.**

**Back again with another chappie!**

**Are you proud of me? Are you?**

**Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: *takes a deep breath* I can do this... I don't own FNaF or PJO! * starts crying***

Leo's POV:

Let's just say that Leo's day was not going well.

He just asked Piper and Jason whether they wanted to come with him to the pizzeria, but they both refused. Probably because they were in the middle of a make-out session.

Leo knew Frank and Hazel wouldn't come. They were at the Roman camp, and will not come to Camp Half Blood if it is only for a lowly mechanic who wants to eat pizza.

So he just asked Chiron for permission to leave and he accepted.

As he was walking to the pizzeria, Annabeth called him on her 'forbidden phone'. The voice at the other end sounded worried.

"Hey Leo, have you seen Percy anywhere? He said he was off for a shower after sparring and he did not come back since." Asked Annabeth, voice tinged with worry.

" Sorry, no." Replied Leo and he cut off the connection.

After thirty minutes of walking, he reached his destination.

"Phew!" Leo wiped some sweat from his brow. He hadn't expected this journey to take so long. And it was hot. He was looking forward to enjoying air conditioning when he felt such a sharp pain in his back, he couldn't hold in his reflex tears.

"Gah!" He cried out as the object which caused the pain withdraw and stabbed him again. He looked down. A blade very familiar to him was protruding from his chest.

Riptide.

The celestial bronze hurt so badly that he fell to the ground, tears streaming like waterfalls from his eyes.

" Why?" He panted as his vision slowly dimmed from blood loss. The last thing he saw was the Freddy Fazbear animatronic staring right at him.

He died.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**

**Preview of next chapter: Leo turns into a ******.**

**Que insane cackle.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys.**

**New Chapter!**

**If you like Percy like, a lot, then sucks for you. He is the baddie in this story.**

**Anyway, enjoy!  
Disclaimer:*voice on recorder as it is too painful to say it by myself* I do not own PJO of FNaF. I do not own...**

**PS: To all Leo fans, read mewsugarpudd's Learning About Leo. It is absolutely amazing.**

Leo's POV:

Leo woke up. He saw police and police tape surrounding him.

' What the hell is going on?' He thought. He stood up. " Mr. Police officer, I am okay. Can I go now?"

But the cop paid him no notice. That was when he realised he did not have a body. He looked down and saw... Nothing. And when he looked further down, he gasped. He was floating over his own corpse.

His chest had a huge hole in it, but no blood was rushing out of it. He deduced that all the blood had been drained from his body.

He then felt angry. Angry at Percy( who he assumed had killed him) for all this. Angry for taking everything away from him. He understood why he stayed here instead if going to the underworld. He hated Percy so much, the underworld wouldn't allow him in until he had his revenge. He was already feeling tired, aching to move on and just sleep forever. But first, he had to find a way to get his revenge. He needed a solid body.

He floated through the walls of the pizzeria, and saw the manager looking very worried.

" A kid has been killed... They will make me shut down the pizzeria... How will I feed my family?" He mumbled to himself. This made Leo feel guilty for all this.

For like, a second.

He continued his search. He knew how to possess something by instinct. But he didn't want to possess something useless, like a table. The possessing effect lasts forever or until the object gets destroyed.

He passed the shut down animatronic Freddy on the way. He considered possessing it, but looked at the age and reek of the robot and scrambled out of the way.

He thought of going to other buildings for something but a voice inside him said that what he needed was here. So he continued searching.

He searched until he saw a room labeled: New animatronics for new restaurant.

'Jackpot, baby.' Leo thought. He went in. He saw animatronics, nine in all, in pieces or partially finished. He was looking for one which was the most finished when he saw the box with a ring of workers around it. They were congratulating each other and patting each other on the back. Leo looked in the box and smiled.

In the box was a puppet. With a happy face with two streaks of tears on either side of it's face. It looked very agile and was lean, with stripes along the sides of its arms and legs.

It was completed. It was perfect.

**Preview of next chappie: Leo gets Comapny.**

**Que insane laugh.**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOOOOHOOOOOO!**

**FOURTH CHAPTER IN TWO DAYS! I AM ON A ROLL PEOPLE!**

**Ahem...anyway...**

**Disclaimer: All the same shiz.**

Leo's POV:

The Puppet groaned as the stupid music box replayed the music. He was kept in the box with only the cursed wind-up music box's tune for company at night. And in the day, his systems forced him to only come out of the box occasionally to pass gifts to children, who, though cute, scream really LOUD. You should have heard the scream when a girl saw a terrifying-looking Mangle or Foxy 2.0.

Yes, Leo was now in the puppet and was seriously doubting his choice of possessing the puppet. If he has no opportunity to walk around, how can he get his revenge on Percy?

One night, the music just stopped. Like that. The night guard has forgotten to wind it up. As quickly as he could, Leo escaped the box before the guard winded up the music box, which music was like a Siren's.

At last, he was out of the prize corner. Leo stretched. He heard metal gadgets popping and proceeded to stretch every part of his slender body.

Puppet drifted around the pizzeria, enjoying his freedom and plotting ways to kill Percy. He stumbled across a room. He never seen it before and tried to open the door, but it was locked. There was a key hole which allowed him to look in.

Annabeth, Piper, Jason,Hazel and Frank were all cowering in a corner, weapon less as Percy stood, carrying a sword right over them.

" You murderer! How dare you do that to Leo!" Piper's voice sounded as wonderful as before. Leo's heart lifted when he realised his friends were looking for him. Then it sank when he realised it had been half a year since he had been missing and it sunk even lower when he realised no matter what, his friends were going to die.

Percy made sure each of them died a slow death.

When Percy snuck away, Leo mourned for his friends. Real tears pouring down his plastic face and fake ones. Then, he had an idea. If he did not get into the Underworld because of his hatred, why not the others. But they seemed inanimate. So Leo gave each of them a little bit of his soul and helped them into some animatronics he yfound.

Since the others were unable to get out of their bodies, Leo just put their bodies directly into the animatronics. Boy, are people gonna complain about the smell later.

He stuffed Annabeth into a Foxy suit, Piper into a Chica suit, Frank into a Freddy suit( there were a lot of those) and Hazel into a Bonnie suit. He realised Jason didn't have a suit. Then, he saw the suit Percy used to lure the five into the room.

" You won't have a metal endoskeleton, but it'll be a nice solid object." I told him. I stuffed him in there toou.

" Rise, my fellow animatronics." I commanded. Each of the animatronic's eyes lit up.

**RATE AND REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYYYY EVERYBODY!**

**I would like to congratulate the first reviewer- lol.**

**Thank you for the advice, lol. I'll be explaining Percy's evilness in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own the PJO and FNAF series!**

**Leo: No you don't.**

**Me: Yes I do.**

**Leo: No you don't.**

**Me: Yes I do.**

**Leo:* pop goes the weasel starts playing***

**Me: OKOK I DONT OWN BOTH SERIES PLEASE DONT KILL ME!**

Percy's POV (during time in Tartarus):

' Haha! Wow, I have the best girlfriend in the world! She actually defeated (kind of) Nyx with just a witty remark! She's awesome...'

Percy thought.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Eris creep up behind him and Annabeth . Eris was watching Annabeth with intense eyes. 'That horrible mortal... She ruined my relationship with my mother, I'll ruin her relationship with her boyfriend. I'll send my sons to influence his mind for murder.' She decided. She chuckled, then left.

Her sons, the phoboi, were spirits if murder. They forced a thought into Percy's mind, and that thought was killing all of his friends.

Percy's soul changed. The bright, righteous soul darkened and shrivelled.

Leo's POV:

The animatronics looked up at me.

" Who are you? Why aren't we in the underworld? Why are we in these animatroni-" Annabeth, or Foxy blurted out before Puppet interrupted her.

" Don't you recognise me?" Leo asked. The once-demigods froze.

"Leo?" They all said at once

" I think I have some explaining to do..." Leo said.

After everyone heard Leo's story, and the demigods that rejected him were finished with feeling guilty, Annabeth cried out.

" I cannot believe it! Percy is horrible! What on earth did I see in him?" Then she promptly burst into tears.

" I don't think Percy did this by his own will. Maybe someone was making him do this..." Piper said. She turned to Annabeth. " Making someone murder. Ring any bells?"

Annabeth gasped." Phoboi, they are the sons of Eris and are spirits of murder! I tricked her mother, so I guess this is her revenge... But is there any way to get Percy back?"

" I don't know. But we need to kill him to gain our freedom."

**Thx for reading!**

**R&amp;R!**

**Preview of next chap: Percy gets into trouble...**

**Que insane-wait, you know what this is getting old.**

**But I'll do it anyway.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey wassup, people!**

**New chapter!**

**I'll try to post a chapter every day, if not, every other day, or maybe even twice a day, depending on my schedule and mood.**

**Anyways, let's get on to the story, shaaall we?**

**Disclaimer: **

**Puppet: She doesn't own FNaF and PJO!**

**Me: *sobs in corner***

Leo's POV:

At first, Leo thought that being a puppet was no fun, since he was always kept in a box with a music box. But when his friends came, he thought it was much better. Though he still had to go back to the box every morning,he made friends with most of the other toy animatronics at night. They had fun scaring the night guard. And if Leo was lucky, the night guard would forget to wind up the music box and he took part in the scaring.

Then, one day, the old night guard decided to quit and a new night guard became his replacement.

Percy.

After Leo came over his shock, he thought of a perfect way to kill Percy. He told all the other animatronics " Guys, tonight, if we get our hands on Percy, stuff him into a suit. The animatronic devices in it will kill him and we can finally get our revenge!"

All the animatronics cheered.

However, things did not go to plan.

That very day, a kid who was breaking up Mangle got sent to hospital because of a very angry Mangle, who bit her frontal lobe out. The pizzeria closed and the night guard was not needed to be on duty. But when the original animatronics weren't looking, Percy snuck in and broke the toys into little pieces.

**The** **plan was now destroyed.**

**That is the end of this chapter. Sorry if the last preview wasn't correct, but RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE FOR MORE!**


End file.
